The invention relates to a device for the control of the tools of a fish processing machine.
Through the DT OS 2,400,677, a fish processing machine has already become known, which is provided with a feeler and in which the differences in the lengths between the processing location and the end of differently large fish scanned by the feeler must be so compensated that the processing tool comes into action at the desired place on each fish independently of its size. The feeler can in that case be provided with an auxiliary sensor, arranged closed behind its scanning edge and movable independently thereof, and a switch delivering a control pulse on relative motion between the feeler and the auxiliary sensor.
Although this fish processing machine makes possible the compensation of the differences in size of a certain kind of fish, it has however, the disadvantage that it does not make possible any adaptation to other kinds of fish.